


Whipped

by ChickenBrown



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Jeager es un poli (?), Final abierto, M/M, Narrado en primera persona, ojalá supiera usar tags, ooc? probablemente, por Jean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBrown/pseuds/ChickenBrown
Summary: Jean trabaja en una cafetería cerca de una estación de policía. Un día conoce a Eren, un oficial recién transferido, quien comienza a ir todas las mañanas para comprar su desayuno.×  JeanEren/EreJean×  One Shot.×  Universo Alterno.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	Whipped

Cuando trabajas en una cafetería durante tanto tiempo puedes ver muchas cosas y conocer a mucha gente. Llega un día en el que todo deja de sorprenderte tanto. Los clientes nuevos que son demasiado especiales con lo que piden, como si estuvieran en un restaurante cinco estrellas, o los que piden de mal humor las cosas llegan a ser algo normal. Tedioso, pero normal. Hay aquellos de los cuales conoces el platillo favorito o la hora en la que llegan. Están los que sabes que son una propina segura, los que nunca dejan y también los que tienen una plática interesante. Pero, a pesar de estar cerca de la estación de policía, que tenía todo tipo de personas yendo y viniendo, ningún cliente me llamaba especialmente la atención. El comandante de la comisaría venía temprano junto a sus segundos al mando a tomar el desayuno y el resto de los policías venían a distintas horas dependiendo de su horario, pero rara vez variando su pedido. Los días eran cotidianos.

Y, escucha, a pesar de que un chico gay muy soltero como yo puede admitir que los policías tienen lo suyo debajo de esos uniformes, la verdad es que ninguno captaba especialmente mi atención. Aunque era agradable hablar con algunos de ellos, como ese chico pecoso, Marco, que se había convertido en un buen amigo y un proveedor no intensional de chismes. Supongo que ninguno de ellos era especialmente mi tipo, nadie había sido mi tipo desde hacía años.

Hasta que un día, con el semblante inseguro, pero pasos firmes, el chico de los ojos verdes entró. Vestido con el uniforme de la policía, con la espalda recta y sus piernas largas se acercó hasta el mostrador y murmuró algo.

—¿Qué fue eso? — solté condescendiente, cruzado de brazos. _Bravo, Jean, el chico lindo te va a amar._ Pero él no pareció inmutarse.

—Lo siento, uh.... ¿tienes pay de queso?

—Sí.

—Uh, necesito do-, no, tres rebanadas, por favor.

 _Ah, es el chico nuevo,_ pensé. Marco había pasado por lo mismo cuando recién llegó a la estación. Aunque se encargaba principalmente del ámbito administrativo, al final seguía siendo el nuevo, y todos los recién transferidos en la estación del Sur de Trost tenían que pasar invariablemente por el entrenamiento del escuadrón del capitán Levi. Uno de los métodos favoritos de diversión, más que de entrenamiento, del escuadrón, era enviarlos por el almuerzo de todos. Rara vez cambiaban su pedido, así que si lo aprendían lo suficientemente rápido sufrían menos a la hora de ordenar.

Anoté lo que me pedía y el resto de las órdenes antes de que las mencionara. Las sabía de memoria, en los dos años que tenía trabajando ahí únicamente Auruo había cambiado su pedido un par de veces, sólo por molestar al nuevo y al final lo había enviado de vuelta para que le consiguiera lo de siempre. El único del escuadrón que no pedía nada era el capitán Levi, que venía más temprano junto al comandante Erwin a desayunar.

—Un té de miel muy caliente, dos capuchinos medianos y uno chico, uno de los medianos muy dulce — enumeró como si fuera un robot repitiendo indicaciones. Me dio la impresión de que si lo interrumpía se le olvidaría todo —. Una dona rellena, un americano, ah, y dos docenas de donas glaseadas.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

—¿Dos docenas?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—... El escuadrón del capitán Levi nunca ha pedido ni siquiera una docena de donas glaseadas — respondí con desconcierto —. No creo que hayan pedido tantas de la nada.

—Bueno, no. Pero hay personas en la estación que han estado ahí toda la noche, probablemente no han tomado más que un café instantáneo.

—Oye, oye. ¿Sabes lo que vas a gastar comprando dos docenas de donas? — pregunté haciendo el cálculo rápido en la cabeza, eso era bastante dinero. Las donas glaseadas no son baratas, y aunque Sasha se encargaba de que el sabor y el tamaño de las donas valiera lo que costaban, comprar dos docenas era demasiado —. Eres el nuevo, ¿te han dado tu primer pago al menos?

—Puedo pagarlo si es lo que te preocupa — el chico juntó las cejas, como si no comprendiera mi punto, claramente no lo hacía —. ¿Puedes ponerlas en una caja, para llevar?

Lo miré seriamente durante unos largos segundos, intentando descifrar si estaba haciéndome algún tipo de broma, pero su mirada seria me decía que iba completamente en serio. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado eso de que los chicos lindos siempre tienen un defecto? Bueno, este es un idiota. Aun dudando si debía o no hacer casi a sus palabras, empaqué las donas en dos cajas grandes, el pedido del escuadrón de Levi en una bolsa de papel y en un portavaso de cartón con el horrible logo de la cafetería. Esa mañana se fue con el almuerzo del escuadrón y dos docenas de rosquillas en las manos. Fue toda una sorpresa el cómo logró maniobrar todo para que no se le cayera nada. Me enteré más tarde, por Marco, de que las entregó a las personas que tenían desde la noche anterior esperando a que sus casos fueran procesados. Familia de la víctima y familia del acusado también. Maldita sea, ¿por qué los más lindos tenían que ser los más idiotas?

—Debiste verlo, Jean, los niños se pusieron tan felices cuando vieron las donas — contó Marco con entusiasmo —. Fue como si Eren les hubiera adelantado navidad.

Ah, así que se llama Eren.

—Eres tan impresionable. Probablemente lo hizo sólo para quedar bien ante los crédulos como tú — rodé los ojos. Todo sonaba demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Por supuesto, Marco lo defendió a capa y espada. Otros policías hablaban igual de bien de él. Me preguntaba cómo es que había engañado a tanta gente. Sin embargo, sus buenas acciones comenzaron a volverse algo cotidiano. Compraba un café americano todas las mañanas junto al almuerzo del escuadrón de Levi y al menos una vez a la semana compraba donas glaseadas que, según Marco, dejaba en la recepción a merced de quien sea que quisiera una. Y además siempre dejaba propina, una buena propina, además. Eventualmente Eren dejó de pedir el almuerzo del escuadrón y lo reemplazó el chico nuevo, que tenía un corte de cabello extraño y siempre olvidaba lo que debía pedir; pero no dejé de verlo durante las mañanas, venía sin falta de lunes a viernes, pidiendo sólo un café americano. Me preguntaba por qué no simplemente enviaba al chico de cabello raro por él si al final se había quedado en el escuadrón del capitán Levi, era sólo un vaso de café. Pronto me di cuenta de que Eren sólo encargaba bebida para llevar y la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

—Oh, hay una chica que le lleva el almuerzo todas las mañanas — respondió Marco cuando hice un comentario casual al respecto, además de ser agradable para hablar era una buena fuente de información —. Todos dicen que es su novia.

Lo que me faltaba: tiene una novia.

—Mmh, ¿y es linda?

—Oh, sí. Lo es, un poco seria, pero es bonita — asintió el pecoso con una gran sonrisa —. Y es agradable, siempre que se acerca a la recepción tenemos una pequeña charla.

—Ah.

Claro que tenía que tener una novia, cómo no. Por primera vez en años me llamaba la atención un chico y tenía que ser hetero, tener una novia y ser un idiota. Perfecto, Jean. Has sacado la lotería.

El lunes siguiente Eren se sentó en la barra, lo cual era extraño. Por lo general se quedaría parado junto a la caja, pediría su café, lo pagaría, se lo entregaría y volvería al trabajo. Me acerqué sabiendo su orden de siempre, se lo tendría listo en un segundo, igual preguntaría cada vez, sólo quería hablar con él por lo menos un momento, pero me sorprendí al notar que por primera vez miraba los platillos en el menú que había tomado de la barra. Me quedé un minuto ahí, frente a él, observándolo. Se veía tan concentrado que fácilmente podría no haberme notado. Por primera vez me percaté de lo tupidas que eran sus pestañas, caídas y cortas, pero bonitas. Observé su dedo pasar por cada renglón del menú y cuando por fin alzó la mirada intenté no recordar lo mucho que había lamentado durante el fin de semana el hecho de que tenía una novia. Tenía que actuar normal.

—¿Puedes darme este? — señaló un omelet de verduras.

—¿Y un americano?

—Por favor.

—En seguida.

—Gracias, Jean.

—¿Cuál gracias? — alcé una ceja hacia él de forma condescendiente —. Son diez por cierto de propina.

Él rio y yo me di vuelta para ir a encargar su pedido a la ventanilla a la cocina, de inmediato me di cuenta del picor que provocaba el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Maldita sea, mi nombre se oía tan bien en sus labios. _Tiene novia, Jean. Reacciona._ Asentí para mí mismo, recordándome que tenía que pintar una línea en mis sentimientos antes de que se me ocurriera ponerme más estúpido por él. Sasha me hizo señas desde la cocina cuando le pedí el omelet, claro que me había visto sonrojarme. Ella y Connie podían ser unos idiotas que no se enteraban de nada, pero cuando había chisme que mascar eran los primeros ahí. Alcé el dedo medio hacia ella y escuché una carcajada cuando volví al mostrador.

Para mi suerte ese día y a esa hora había poca gente, así que una vez que le entregué su café a Eren lo único que había para distraerme era limpiar torpemente la barra. Lo más lejos de él físicamente posible. _Ah, demonios, ¿qué te pone tan nervioso? Es sólo Eren._ Eren con sus bonitos ojos verdes, sus bonitas pestañas y su cabello ligeramente largo. _Ugh._

—Jean, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — soltó de pronto, despegando la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Ya lo estás haciendo — se escapó de mi lengua, directo desde la glándula de veneno que Sasha decía que tenía. No podía evitarlo cuando me sentía incómodo. Al menos hacía bien fingiendo que no me gustaba, supongo. Me acerqué e intentando no parecer demasiado a la defensiva volví limpiar la barra —. Pero supongo que puedes preguntar algo más.

—Que amable.

—Diez por ciento de propina.

Se rió y juro que algo le pasó a mi corazón en ese segundo. _Oh, no._ Algo sucedió en mi corazón, algo que fue directo a mi estómago en forma de cosquillas, y lo supe: estaba perdido.

—¿Qué regalarías en una boda?

—Uh, no lo sé... ¿No suelen hacer una lista de regalos de bodas?

—Supongo. Pero ellos no — dejó el teléfono a un lado y dio un sorbo a su café, pensativo —. El problema es que hace tiempo que viven juntos, así que su departamento ya tiene todo.

—Entonces regálales algo para ellos — me alcé de hombros escuchando cómo Sasha llamaba para entregarme su platillo —. Algo que disfruten juntos.

—¿Como qué?

Me alejé para recoger el platillo de las manos de Sasha, que me sonrió y murmuró una burla antes de que se lo arrebatara. Ya se las vería conmigo más tarde. Al fondo escuché las carcajadas de Connie una vez más y rodé los ojos. _Idiotas._ Le entregué su platillo a Eren, que tomó los cubiertos directo de mi mano amablemente y no tardó en comenzar comer. Ugh, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan suave todo el tiempo?

—Uhm, ¿vino, tal vez? — me alcé de hombros, intentando pensar en un buen regalo de bodas, en ninguna de las bodas a las que había ido había visto los regalos porque usualmente estaban envueltos y se los llevarían tal cual al final, tampoco es que yo hubiera dado un regalo de bodas —. Ya sabes: uno de esos vinos de colección, o algo así. Mis padres conservan uno del año en el que se conocieron.

—Uhm, podría ser — respondió y saboreó algo más del omelet, pareció pensativo por un minuto —. De hecho, suena bien. Son del tipo de parejas que guardarían algo así.

—Aunque puede ser un poco caro…

—Sí, los buenos vinos suelen serlo, pero no me preocupa mucho. Gracias por la idea, Jean — sonrió, dejando que la sonrisa llegara a sus ojos por un segundo y dio otro bocado, traté de ignorar el hecho de que mi corazón estaba casi vibrando de lo rápido que palpitaba —. Esto está muy rico, Sasha cocina muy bien.

—¡Gracias, Eren! — respondió ella desde el fondo. Por supuesto que estaba escuchando.

—Es cierto, nunca comes aquí — tanteé, fingiendo desinterés e intentando controlar al estúpido órgano dentro de mi caja toráxica, empezaba a preguntarme si era sana la manera en la que palpitaba. Tal vez estaba enfermo —. Escuché que te llevan el almuerzo todos los días.

—Sí, mi hermana vive cerca y tiene algo de tiempo libre durante las mañanas, así que se encarga de hacernos el almuerzo — explicó, tardé en procesarlo un segundo más de lo que me habría gustado. Su hermana, había dicho que era su hermana. La chica que todos decían que era su novia era su hermana. Mis hombros se sintieron un poco más ligeros, aunque aún no sabía si era hetero o si tenía novia —. Nuestro amigo de la infancia, Armin, trabaja en la clínica ortodoncista que está más arriba, en la siguiente calle, así que le lleva primero el almuerzo a él y después me lo trae a mí.

—Ah... pero hoy estás almorzando aquí — que grande esfuerzo estaba haciendo al no preguntar directamente lo que quería saber, comenzaba a sentirme exhausto.

—Tuvo que salir de la ciudad, es organizadora de bodas. La boda de mis amigos es el próximo mes, Mikasa está organizándola y la ceremonia será en un distrito en el norte — dio un largo suspiro. No podía creer que me estuviera dando tanta información sin que hiciera una sola pregunta directa —. No sé cómo puede tener tanta paciencia, organizar esas cosas es difícil. Pero le encanta, al final el romance siempre le puede.

Asentí, pensando en aquella vez en la que trabajé como mozo durante unos meses para eventos así durante la universidad, había asistido a varias bodas en un corto periodo de tiempo. Me hacía pensar en la cantidad de personas que se casaban todos los días. Y no pude evitar recordar aquella boda que se había quedado en mi corazón a pesar de que no conocía de nada a los novios. El primer baile había sido de lo más romántico, apoyado del ambiente que había en el salón con luces tenues y la dulce canción que habían escogido. Sin embargo, el momento que se había quedado en mi corazón había sido cuando, a un costado de la pista de baile, mientras nadie les prestaba atención, ambos se habían mirado con la más pura mirada de amor y con una enorme sonrisa se abrazaron con tanta ternura que pude sentirla desde el otro lado del salón. Como si se encontraran dentro de una burbuja hecha sólo por y para ellos. Podía sonar cursi, pero lo comprendía completamente, entendía por qué a las personas les gustaban tanto las bodas y las historias de amor verdadero.

—No la culpo, las historias de amor son adictivas — solté sin pensar.

—¿Tú crees? No estoy muy interesado en esas cosas, así que no sabría qué decir.

—Mmh, quién lo diría. Todos rumoreaban que era tu novia quien te llevaba el almuerzo — lo miré de reojo, esperando ver alguna reacción —. Oí decir por ahí que te mudaste aquí para vivir con ella. Todo un drama romántico.

—¿Quién te contó eso?

Me alcé de hombros. La verdad era que sí lo había escuchado de alguien en la policía mientras tomaban el desayuno, pero eran suposiciones de los miembros de otros escuadrones. Nadie sabía por qué Eren se había transferido de su estación al sureste de Shingashina a Trost, nunca hablaba de su vida privada y a la gente no le gustaba no tener información como esa.

—¿Importa?

Eren me miró durante unos segundos con cierta desconfianza, parecía estar adivinando si me lo había inventado o no, dio un vistazo a su plato y masticó los últimos bocados de su omelet, bebió de su café antes de continuar.

—No fue así.

—Me queda claro.

—Y tampoco tengo una novia.

—Ah, ¿no? — di un suspiro dramático —. Supongo que las chicas que querían conseguir tu número estarán contentas entonces.

—No le doy mi número a chicas — hizo una pausa, alargada por un sorbo de café que dio a su taza. Luego sonrió travieso y me miró fijamente, sentí un escalofrío que no tuve tiempo de disimular recorrerme la espalda —. Pero se lo doy a chicos lindos.

_... ¿Qué?_

La radio colgada en su cinturón sonó. Era la voz del capitán Levi.

—Jaeger, ¿qué te está tomando tanto? ¿A caso estás estreñido? Quiero que muevas tu trasero hasta aquí en menos de cinco minutos — y con un sonido más quedó en silencio.

—Oops, tengo que irme — anunció Eren. Se levantó bebiendo el resto del café, sacó un billete de su bolsillo, tomó su teléfono y dejando el billete en la barra, junto a la taza de café que dejó vacía, dijo: — ¡Quédate el cambio!

Y salió corriendo.

Yo me quedé en shock. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—No puedo creer que tu coqueteo de niño de primaria funciona en alguien — escuché detrás de mí y me encontré a Connie y Sasha mirándome desde la cocina, con los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa. Connie se acercó hasta la ventanilla que conectaba la estación de servicio con la cocina —. Enséñame tus métodos.

—¡Cállate!

Ambos se rieron y cuando entró un grupo de personas en traje, probablemente de la oficina a unas cuadras abajo, todos volvimos al trabajo. El resto del día estuve distraído, siendo llamado más de una vez por las personas cuando me perdía en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué significaba lo que había dicho Eren? ¿Había sido una indirecta? ¿Hacia mí? ¿Significaba que podía pedirle su número? ¿Le parecía un chico lindo? No, no, no. Más que eso, ¿me había confirmado que le gustan los chicos? Al final de la jornada mi cabeza estaba por explotar y aún no decidía qué hacer al día siguiente, cuando lo viera entrar.

El resto de la semana fue... difícil. La gente seguía hablando de Eren sin saber aún que la chica que le llevaba el almuerzo era su hermana y se preguntaban si se había peleado con ella ya que toda la semana había desayunado en la cafetería. Por supuesto que no iba a sacarlos de su error, si Eren no le había dicho a nadie entonces no tenía por qué hacerlo yo. Y, aunque quería disimular lo mucho que me había afectado lo que había dicho el lunes, me seguía poniendo nervioso cada que lo escuchaba hablar. Hasta comencé a sospechar que lo hacía a propósito. Justo cuando me encontraba atendiendo a alguien del otro lado de la barra me llamaba directamente por mi nombre. A veces simplemente para preguntar por la hora, pero cada vez mi corazón daba un salto, me tensaba, sentía que el aire se me iba de los pulmones durante un momento. Era como las películas de terror y sus screamers. Ese idiota.

Por lo que supe de Marco, sus horas de comida dependían de qué tan agitada estuviera la estación, el lunes el Escuadrón de Tácticas Especiales había tenido que salir a cubrir una situación y por eso Eren había estado tan poco tiempo en la cafetería. Pero el resto de la semana parecía que el crimen había descansado, pues se tomó tiempos particularmente largos para tomar el desayuno, lo que significaba tenerlo desde unos 30 minutos hasta una hora sentado en la barra, siguiéndome con la mirada.

El miércoles había estado inusualmente callado.

—¿Jean? — me llamó de la nada.

Había estado muy callado luego de terminar su desayuno y había estado mirando su teléfono un rato, parecía entretenido con algo, lucía tranquilo, sin prisas. Por desgracia yo no tenía mucho que hacer en ese momento, ni podía quitarle mi atención de encima, aunque tratara de disimular. Me acerqué, tenso.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Estuvo a punto de decirme algo, pero detuvo su mirada en mí, como si hubiera notado algo. ¿Tenía algo en la cara? De pronto sonrió y acercó su mano a mi cabeza. Por un momento creí que me tocaría, así que cerré los ojos, pero al final sólo tomó un mechón de cabello y lo acarició con dedos amables.

—Te dejaste crecer el cabello.

—... Uh — oh, no, mi corazón hizo esa cosa otra vez. Sentí las mejillas calientes. Demonios, había sido una cosa tan pequeña y ahí me tenías, nervioso como la mierda—. Uh, sí, un poco.

—No me había dado cuenta, pero viéndote bien, cuando te conocí tenías el cabello muy corto — dijo.

—Sí, pensé en tener un pequeño cambio — me tomé el cabello de la nuca tímidamente, cosa a la que no estoy acostumbrado, usualmente era muy confiado, Eren me ponía raro —. Aunque no sé realmente qué hacer con él a veces....

—Te ves bien — lo miré, sorprendido, él alejó su mano de mí y carraspeó. Creí ver un tinte rosa en sus mejillas —. Se te ve bien.

—Uh, gracias.

Hubo un largo silencio que se convirtió en un silencio casi incómodo, pero fue interrumpido por la campanilla y Marlo entrando como un tornado, corriendo directo hacia nosotros. Saludó a Eren e hizo el pedido habitual del escuadrón. De inmediato me ocupé a mí mismo con ello. Mientras tanto Eren y Marlo tuvieron una pequeña conversación en voz baja. Oh, vaya. Eso había sido demasiado para mi corazón.

Cuando el viernes llegó por fin y mi turno terminó agradecí a todo lo que estuviera ahí arriba por dejar que la semana terminara. Había sido especialmente difícil y para colmo nunca había conseguido el número de Eren, después de que Connie me diera aliento para hacerlo la semana fue mucho más difícil. Cada que aparecía en la puerta me ponía todo tonto y al final nunca le pedí nada. Fue horrible, la peor semana para mi corazón, y aun así, no tan mala después de todo. Al salir de la cafetería me despedí de Annie, que se encontraba detrás de la barra cubriendo el turno de la tarde. Ella hizo un gesto indiferente y siguió limpiando el espacio que recién acababa de desocuparse.

Más tarde me encontraba arreglándome un poco para salir. Necesitaba desestresarme y tomar unas copas no me haría mal. El día siguiente tendría el turno de la tarde en la cafetería de todos modos. Me arreglé el cabello hacia atrás, no quedando demasiado contento con el resultado, pero sin ganas de seguir arreglándolo, tampoco es que fuera a verme con nadie. Era simple vanidad.

El bar estaba lejos de mi departamento, más bien cerca del piso donde vivía Connie. Tenía que viajar varias estaciones en metro antes de llegar y aún debía caminar unas cuantas cuadras. El lugar era tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, se presentaban bandas locales todas las noches y si tomaba demás podía pedirle alojo a Connie, que seguramente me dejaría dormir en su sofá y comeríamos pizza mientras veíamos una película el día siguiente, antes de que tuviéramos que ir al trabajo.

Cuando llegué había una banda que nunca había visto presentarse tocando una canción tranquila, había poca gente porque era temprano. Parecía que nadie los conocía tampoco, pero escuchaban con curiosidad. No les presté mucha atención y me dirigí directo a la barra. Saludé a Reiner y a Berth y pedí una cerveza.

—No esperaba que vinieras solo — dijo Reiner luego de silbar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Connie nos dijo que estabas quedando con un poli, y usualmente no tardas mucho en conseguir una cita — respondió con tono burlón —. ¿Estás yendo por uno difícil?  
Rodé los ojos.

—No puedo creer que mi vida sea su único tema de conversación — me quejé. Berth puso el vaso de cerveza frente a mí —. ¿No tienen otra cosa de la que hablar?

—Claro que sí, pero siempre es divertido hablar de tus desgracias.

—Idiota.

Se carcajeó. Después le conté lo que sucedía y su risa fue aún más escandalosa. Berthold disimuló un poco más, pero por supuesto que estaba divirtiéndose con mi vergonzosa historia. Nunca en mi vida alguien me había hecho ponerme tímido o siquiera nervioso. Nadie me había hecho sentir esa cosa que hacía mi corazón cuando Eren sonreía por algo que le decía, o cuando me miraba fijamente, o me soltaba un cumplido. Para empezar, hacía años que no conocía a alguien que me atrajera como él lo hacía. Usualmente tenía a alguien durante una sola noche o no pasaba de la primera cita. Y que de la nada alguien me atontara de la forma en la que Eren lo hacía era inusual. Les conté durante casi una hora y tres cervezas lo horrible que era que tu corazón hiciera esas cosas extrañas. Por un momento las risas fueron dirigidas al sufrimiento de Berth, quien no había podido confesarse a Annie aún después de tantos años. Después se me ocurrió contarles sobre la vez en la que Eren llegó sin que me diera cuenta y me dio un susto tan grande que casi tiro la bandeja en la que llevaba el pedido de alguien más.

Mientras ese par se reía de mí alguien se sentó junto a mí. Creí que podría ser Connie, o tal vez Thomas. Pero cuando escuché la voz de Eren pedir una cerveza a Berth me tensé por completo. Reiner terminó de reírse justo en ese momento y limpiándose una lágrima nos miró a ambos, alzó una ceja al ver que había alguien más a mi lado.

—Hey, Jean, no sabía que venías aquí — saludó Eren.

 _Demonios._ Intenté fingir naturalidad, un poco de desinterés. Las tres cervezas que había tomado definitivamente no ayudaban mucho. Giré la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Eren, hola. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vivo cerca.

—Ah — miré de reojo a Reiner, que fingía ocuparse de algo cerca de nosotros, claramente escuchándolo todo. El tipo no sabía cómo disimular.

—¿También vives cerca?

—Uh, no realmente. Pero me gusta el lugar — expliqué, tomando un poco de mi bebida, casi terminada —. Solía venir mucho durante la universidad.

—Ah, entiendo — Berth se acercó con su cerveza y él la recibió con un gesto amable, aunque sin sonreír.

Tomé el momento de distracción para mirarlo. Demonios, ya de por sí se veía bien con uniforme. Llevaba jeans ajustados y una playera de manga corta simple color negro. Era toda una novedad verlo vestido tan casual. Mi corazón hizo esa cosa otra vez y sentí algo de calor cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que se ceñía la tela de sus pantalones a sus piernas. Me sentí sonrojar y al mismo tiempo mi garganta se secó. Tal vez era sólo el alcohol. Agradecí al menos haberme arreglado un poco, pero de haber sabido que lo vería habría hecho un poco más por mi cabello, o tal vez me habría puesto otra playera, no lo sé. Al menos me había puesto perfume. Traté de espabilar, era mi oportunidad.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes?

—Uhm, no. Descubrí el bar hace unos, ¿dos meses? Y he venido algunas veces desde entonces — dio un sorbo a su trago —. De haber sabido que te gustaba también te habría invitado antes.

_... ¿Eh?_

—Oh, sí. Es un buen bar.

—Sí, eso también.

Juro que mi corazón se detuvo durante un milisegundo y volvió a latir con tanta fuerza que hasta las orejas debieron de ponérseme rojas. De la nada se oyó un estruendo. Ambos giramos la cabeza para mirar. Reiner había tirado algunos vasos y se apresuraba a recoger el lío que había hecho mientras se disculpaba con risas nerviosas. Eso me distrajo lo suficiente de mi vergüenza como para volver a hablar sin trabarme, esta noche no me iría a casa sin su número.

—Entonces — solté luego de aclararme la garganta para llamar su atención, sus ojos verdes enormes me miraron fijamente —. Uh, ¿te ha tratado bien Trost?

 _Wow, Jean. Excelente forma de comenzar una conversación._ Claramente no había espabilado lo suficiente como para decir algo inteligente.

—Sí, supongo que está bien — se alzó de hombros —. Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo esté aquí, a los nuevos nos transfieren cuando a los superiores les da la gana, no quiero acostumbrarme.

—Pero el escuadrón del capitán Levi y el resto de la estación te adoran — él alzó una ceja —. Los he escuchado en la cafetería, nunca dejan de hablar de ti.

—Eso es porque soy el nuevo.

—La última vez que me enteré, el nuevo era Marlo — sonreí y di un sorbo a la cerveza cuando no supo qué decir. Era mi primera victoria contra él en semanas y me supo a gloria —. Todos te adoran.

Sus labios formaron una línea recta, pero me di cuenta de que se encontraba avergonzado porque sus orejas se habían puesto rojas. _Qué lindo._ Sonreí triunfal, usualmente era yo el avergonzado, pero hoy no. Hoy era mi noche, conseguiría su número y si la cerveza me daba suficiente valor tal vez le robaría un beso. O dos. O tal vez conseguía una cita, quién sabe.

El resto de la noche fue agradable. Aunque no tomamos mucho en realidad, me sentía un poco más valiente de lo normal, algo gracioso considerando que esa misma mañana casi me da una clase de paro cardiaco cuando pasé a su lado y él quitó distraídamente una pelusa que se había pegado a mi manga. Pero en ese momento no tenía problemas con coquetear abiertamente, hasta había acercado un poco mi silla con la excusa de que la música estaba más fuerte. Aunque no era del todo mentira, conforme se hacía más tarde la gente llegaba y las diferentes bandas tocaban el lugar se hacía más y más ruidosos. Nuestros muslos estaban casi pegados y si nos acercábamos un poco más probablemente estaría directamente sobre él. Podía ver a Reiner y Berth echando un ojo o intentando escuchar un poco cada vez que pasaban cerca de nosotros. Seguro pedirían detalles más tarde.

Entonces tuve que ir al baño, así que lo dejé durante un momento. Me di cuenta de que era tarde, los trenes habían dejado de pasar hace un rato, tendría que pedir asilo en el piso de Connie. Estaba lavándome las manos cuando escuché un estruendo y gritos afuera. A pesar de que era un bar, en todos los años en los que había ido sólo había visto peleas unas dos o tres veces. Al salir escuché personas gritando sorprendidas cerca y en seguida un tipo corrió directamente hacia la puerta de emergencia, que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que los sanitarios, un poco más al fondo. Por mero instinto me puse en su camino y le solté una patada en la espinilla. El tipo, probablemente muy ebrio, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cara. Se quedó ahí un segundo y cuando intentó levantarse me preparé para pelear, pero alguien se me adelantó. Eren estaba de nuevo ahí, manteniéndolo sobre el suelo. De los bolsillos traseros sacó un par de esposas y dictándole sus derechos le esposó ambas manos en la espalda. Entonces me di cuenta de que el tipo tenía la nariz goteando de sangre.

—¡No puedes detenerme! ¡Sé mis derechos! ¡No puedes detenerme si no estás en tus horas de trabajo! — gritó. Parecía demasiado coherente para tener un olor tan fuerte a alcohol, pero la verdad es que arrastraba un poco la ese y su aspecto físico era pésimo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, mis compañeros lo están — aseguró levantándose y detrás de él aparecieron los miembros del escuadrón de Levi, vestidos como simples civiles, ropa casual.

Petra me saludó amablemente mientras Erd y Gunther se encargaban de levantar al tipo y catearlo, presionándolo contra la pared. No era un trabajo fácil porque el hombre se retorcía e intentaba soltarse, pero el par de policías parecían acostumbrados, maniobraban perfectamente el cateo. Por otro lado, Auruo se quedaba detrás, con la mejilla roja ya hinchada y sangre en la boca, lo había conocido lo suficiente como para saber que la sangre seguramente se debía a que se habría mordido la lengua. Por otro lado, Levi supervisaba de lejos con ojos cansados y los brazos cruzados. No lucía muy diferente a todos los días.

Terminaron sacando varias bolsitas de los bolsillos del hombre, se los entregaron a Petra, que los metió en una bolsa más grande que selló. Después se retiraron por la salida de emergencia. Levi fue el último en salir, se detuvo a hacer una seña simple a Eren, que asintió e hizo un saludo digno de un soldado, y salió tranquilamente, con un único gesto de despedida. Woah, así que el rumor de que su escuadrón tenía un entrenamiento como el de los soldados era cierto. Había sido… sexy.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas trabajando? — pregunté a Eren, que se relajó en su lugar.

—Porque no lo estaba tal vez — alzó las cejas en un gesto sarcástico. Después cambió de tema, como si no hubiera sido nada —. Es tarde, ¿no tienes que volver a casa?

—Sí — lo vi sonreír ligeramente, estaba seguro de que había sonado completamente decepcionado. En ese momento no me importó mucho, probablemente porque me sentía un poco mareado —. Espera, debo pagar mi cuenta...

—Ya me encargué de eso — intenté decir algo al respecto, pero él sonrió y se dirigió a la salida, tomándome de la mano. El tipo sabía cómo distraerme. Me sorprendí un poco al notar que sus manos eran duras, se notaba que las trabajaba mucho, pero eran amables, su tacto suave —, vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Te llevo a casa.

Me detuve. Él se giró para mirarme.

—Es muy tarde.

—Por eso mismo. Vamos.

Volvió a caminar y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer lo seguí. El Escuadrón de Tácticas Especiales seguía afuera. Noté que subían al tipo a una patrulla, estaba siendo ruidoso, gritando que se arrepentirían de lo que estaban haciendo, otra persona había sido detenida también. Había gente al rededor mirando, curiosos sobre lo que sucedía, murmuraban cosas, preguntaban en voz alta.

Eren me guio hasta la esquina, donde había una motocicleta que lucía costosa. ¿De verdad le pagaban tan bien? Tomó un casco y me lo dio. Recordé la innumerable cantidad de escenas que había visto en alguna serie o película y en mi mente se formó una idea. No podía creer que iba a tener uno de esos momentos de película romántica. Ya no sabía si estaba agradecido o avergonzado. Él se acomodó su casco, sacó algo del pequeño compartimiento en el asiento y me lo lanzó. Era una chaqueta.

—Póntela, no quiero que te congeles — advirtió. Se subió a la motocicleta e hizo un gesto para que me apurara. Me moví casi automáticamente. La chaqueta me quedaba ajustada, pero agradecí el gesto, me acomodé el casco, subí detrás de él y tomé su cintura sin acercarme demasiado. Era tan delgada que seguro podía darle dos vueltas con los brazos, pero su espalda era fuerte, probablemente por el entrenamiento que había mencionado que tuvo para entrar a la policía, además del servicio militar, que era obligatorio en los cuatro distritos externos de María —. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—¿Uh?... Oh, vivo en la zona del Sureste — dije, considerando si era una buena idea decirle que podía quedarme con Connie —. ¿Sabes? No estoy seguro de si es una buena idea que conduzcas después de haber tomado.

—Estoy bien, el capitán Levi no me habría dejado ir de lo contrario.

Bueno, era cierto que había sido yo quien bebió más porque había llegado antes, nos habíamos entretenido hablando, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la noche había pasado tan rápido. ¿Cuántos vasos de cerveza había vaciado?

—Eres un poli, deberías poner el ejemplo.

—Sí, debería — dijo, encendiendo la motocicleta —. Pero ahora mismo soy un simple civil que va a llevarte a casa.

—Voy a demandarte si nos pasa algo — él se rio —. Es en serio, idiota.

—Agárrate bien — advirtió y arrancó. De inmediato enredé los brazos alrededor de su torso con fuerza. La última vez que me había subido a una motocicleta había sido durante mi último año de universidad y de eso habían sido ya dos años. Había sido una terrible experiencia, por cierto, había terminado con un par de huesos rotos, pero no significaba que no pudiera subir una vez más.

El viento frío comenzaba a congelarme las manos y la parte del cuello que quedaba descubierta y me pregunté si Eren no estaría congelándose usando sólo una playera. Probablemente sí. Me pegué más a él, así al menos no tendría la espalda tan fría. Su aroma a mar mezclado con el tenue olor en su ropa del humo de cigarrillo de dentro del bar me hizo pensar en que nunca había estado tan cerca de él y agradecí que el camino a casa fuera largo.

Cuando llegamos a mi distrito tuve que indicarle el camino hasta mi departamento y una vez llegamos a mi edificio detuvo la marcha. Apagó el motor, dejó que bajara y cuando me quité el casco y la chaqueta para devolverlos me di cuenta de que tenía la piel ligeramente pálida. Claro que había estado congelándose durante todo el camino.

—¿Quieres pasar? Por un café o algo así — hice un gesto hacia el edificio —. Puedes quedarte hasta que amanezca si quieres, es un largo camino de vuelta.

Eren me miró unos segundos y parpadeó un par de veces. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, tal vez por el frío. Me removí en mi lugar un poco, apoyando el peso en una pierna y luego en la otra. ¿Era demasiado raro? No quería incomodarlo. Tampoco quería dejarlo ir así. De pronto estaba avergonzado una vez más. Demonios, se suponía que esta noche no me avergonzaría de nada. Eren parpadeó una vez más y sonrió.

—Uh, sí. Sí, me gustaría — dijo, apresurándose a bajar.

Dejó la motocicleta en el pequeño estacionamiento del edificio y subimos hasta mi piso. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi departamento, abrí la puerta y le indiqué que podía sentarse donde quisiera mientras hacía café. Una vez que volví con un par de tazas humeantes nos sentamos juntos, nos quitamos los zapatos para estar más cómodos y hablamos durante horas como lo habíamos hecho en el bar.

—Por cierto, ese fue un buen movimiento, hace rato.

—Ni lo digas, estaba algo mareado y lo hice sin pensar — hice un gesto para darle menos importancia. De haber sido más joven en ese momento habría comenzado a presumir, pero en este punto de mi vida, después de las suficientes peleas, algunos huesos rotos y un largo mes en el hospital, sabía bien que no era la mejor idea presumir de ello. No cuando todo pudo haber terminado en una pelea en la que pude haber salido muy mal parado. Además, me avergonzaba estar siendo alabado por alguien que fácilmente puede romper algunos huesos, juzgando por los músculos que pude sentir en su cuerpo mientras montábamos la motocicleta —. Tuve suerte, el tipo estaba más ebrio que yo.

—No, estuviste genial. Nadie más se atrevió siquiera a hacer el intento de detenerlo — dejó la taza vacía en el piso, a un costado del pequeño sillón. Luego recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo, mirándome con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Me pareció que estaba más cerca que antes —. Las peleas con borrachos no suelen terminar bien.

—Dímelo a mí —reí, sin ser capaz de despegar la mirada de él, de sus ojos, de sus labios —. Mis años de universidad me enseñaron algunas cosas.

—¿Entonces eras un chico malo?

—Tal vez.

Ambos sonreímos y de alguna manera nos encontrábamos un poco más cerca ahora. Me di cuenta de que había estado acercándome inconscientemente, pero a Eren no parecía molestarle. De hecho, lucía como si estuviera esperando por algo. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, lo seguí como un espejo, un poco más nervioso. ¿Estaría él tan nervioso como yo? ¿Querría besarme tanto como yo quería besarlo? ¿Su corazón hacía lo mismo que el mío cada que sonreía? Bueno, no iba a averiguarlo si me quedaba ahí sin hacer nada.

Así que me acerqué y, sin pensar más, lo besé.

 _Oh, no._ La cosa rara que hacía mi corazón cada vez fue peor. Literalmente dio un vuelco, hizo explotar fuegos artificiales en mi estómago y mi cerebro hizo un corto circuito, en mi mente había todo un caos. Sentí el rostro, las orejas y el cuello hirviendo. Ah, rayos, estaba tan perdido.

Cuando me separé, listo para salir huyendo gritando de vergüenza, sentí cómo Eren se incorporó para seguir el contacto y cómo su mano en mi cuello me guio directo a otro beso. Me besó lento, tierno e hizo que mi corazón hiciera de nuevo esa cosa, que comenzaba a pensar que era él robándoselo a pedacitos. Los fuegos artificiales no paraban en mi estómago, mis neuronas probablemente estaban teniendo la mayor crisis de sus vidas intentando resolver el desastre que había en mi cerebro. Al separarnos de nuevo mi cabeza simplemente dejó de funcionar, a penas me di cuenta de que Eren estaba teniendo algún tipo de crisis frente a mí. Lucía exactamente como yo me sentía: completamente sonrojado y listo para gritar su vergüenza.

Cuando cruzamos miradas tomé aire para decir algo, pero desde el costado de mi cama, en la pequeña mesita, una alarma sonó y hasta entonces me di cuenta de qué hora era. Las seis de la mañana. Habíamos pasado horas, literalmente, hablando. Corrí a apagar la alarma. Había olvidado desactivarla anoche.

—Uhm... — quería otro beso, no iba a negarlo, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas y no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a ello. Eren me miró con los ojos fijos desde el sillón, como si aún no creyera nada de lo que sucedía. No es como si yo lo creyera tampoco. Me removí un poco en mi lugar, jugando con el despertador en las manos.

—Uh, creo que… creo que es hora de irme — dijo, pero no se movió. Carraspeó —. No me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, lo siento.

—No, está bien — sacudí la cabeza ligeramente. Hubo una larga pausa, me sentía tan avergonzado —. Fue agradable.

—Sí — asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Luego pareció espabilar y se levantó de un salto. Se puso los zapatos, tomó sus llaves y su casco. Luego comenzó a moverse hasta la entrada a pasos pequeños —. Uhm, entonces, ¿te veo después?

—Claro — aún no soltaba el despertador, así que lo hice a un lado en un movimiento rápido, sin despegar la mirada de él —. Uh, ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré.

Ambos seguimos asintiendo como un par de tontos, con las mejillas rojas. Cuando Eren estaba girándose para abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que dejaba su chaqueta, así que me apresuré a tomarla, iba a congelarse si no se la ponía. Lo llamé al mismo tiempo en el que me acercaba a zancadas, cuando volteó, de alguna forma, quedamos realmente cerca. Vaya, otra escena de película cursi. Seguía sin llegar a términos sobre si me gustaba o no la idea de tener esos momentos. Pude apreciar entonces la diferencia de estatura entre ambos. Era poca pero definitivamente suficiente como para darle un beso entre las cejas sin problemas.

—Creo que te olvidas de algo — le dediqué una media sonrisa. Miré sus labios y lo siguiente que supe era que nos estábamos besando de nuevo.

Maldita sea, mi corazón se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba seguro de que él podría escuchar el latido de mi corazón, porque en mis oídos se escuchaba similar al sonido de un tambor. Casi sentía como si mis oídos fueran a explotar, como cuando se escucha música a un volumen muy alto. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando tuve mi primer beso con el chico que me gustaba durante la preparatoria, recuerdo estar tan nervioso que las piernas me temblaban. En ese momento había sido el mejor primer beso con el que podía haber soñado, hoy podía decir que fue el beso más extraño e incómodo. Eren era diferente, me hacía temblar de una forma diferente. Hacía a mi corazón hacer cosas extrañas, a mi cabeza dar vueltas, me hacía sentir una incertidumbre que se convertía en sonrisas cuando él también sonreía. Me sentía cómodo a su lado, su mano sobre la mía parecía encajar perfectamente, se sentía correcto cuando tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besaba de la manera más tierna. Era tan perfecto tener sus enormes ojos mirándome de esa manera después de besarnos durante un rato, tan vibrantes, tan hermosos.

—Me refería a tu chaqueta — fue lo que solté. Eren ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. Alcé ligeramente la prenda.

—Oh — miró la tela negra durante un momento antes de sonrojarse y tomarla —. Oh, sí.

—Pero es bueno que no te olvides de darme un beso de despedida, después de que te invité a mi departamento y te hice café, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer — sacudí una mano frente a él, como si el beso no me hubiera movido el piso en lo absoluto. Eren sonrió de lado.

—¡Yo te traje a casa!

—No estás ganando nada con esa actitud Jaeger — bromeé, en realidad no estaba tan compuesto, mi corazón todavía estaba palpitando a una velocidad anormal —. Vas a tener que trabajar un poco más en ello.

—¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?

—Tal vez.

—Mmh, bien — murmuró con voz ronca, se acercó para darme otro beso, esta vez más corto. Luego se separó y con una sonrisa traviesa abrió la puerta. Salió, pero antes de cerrarla por completo asomó la cabeza, mirándome con ojos de cachorro —. ¿Te veo después?

Asentí. Él sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, pero dejando a sus ojos brillar de anticipación, y cerró la puerta.

Tardé unos momentos en procesar todo. Me senté sobre el colchón de la cama y cuando mi espalda chocó contra las sábanas, de pronto todo tenía sentido. Oh, wow. Había besado a Eren Jaeger, el guapo policía de los ojos verdes enormes que siempre pedía un americano. Y del que estaba enamorado. Estaba enamorado de Eren Jaeger. Había besado al hombre del que estaba enamorado. Había logrado un poco más de lo que había esperado cuando se sentó a un lado de mí en el bar. No había conseguido una cita, pero de alguna forma sentía que había avanzado bastante. Me preocuparía después por conseguirla. Por ahora no cabía de la emoción de haber conseguido besarlo. Repentinamente comencé a sentir el sueño y el cansancio asentarse en todo el cuerpo, necesitaba dormir, aún tenía unas horas antes de tener que ir al trabajo. Los párpados me pesaban y eventualmente comencé a cabecear.

No recuerdo en qué momento preciso me quedé dormido, pero sí sé que mi último pensamiento fueron los labios de Eren sobre los míos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :D
> 
> El día de hoy traigo este One Shot que ha estado en mis borradores desde agosto o algo así(?)
> 
> Esta vez no es un OS triste, ¡yay! Aunque sí tiene un final abierto, haha...
> 
> Por ello, dejo aquí algunas ideas de lo que podría haber sucedido después del final:
> 
> • Eren compró el vino para la boda de sus amigos, pero al final no pudo asistir a la boda, así que terminó invitando a Jean por una copa.
> 
> • Jean no consiguió el número de Eren hasta su tercera cita, oops-
> 
> • Eren descubriría después de algunos meses saliendo que, en el pasado, Jean había tenido una etapa rebelde y encontraría algunas fotos vergonzosas en sus posts más antiguos de Facebook (?)
> 
> • Al final nunca transfieren a Eren de estación. El por qué lo transfirieron a Trost sigue siendo un misterio.
> 
> • Una vez que comienzan a salir, Eren siempre espera a Jean para llevarlo a casa, y se queda tan seguido que al final termina mudándose.
> 
> ¡Y eso es todo por ahora!
> 
> Espero que se encuentren bien. Cuídense mucho, y recuerden lavarse muy bien las manitas.
> 
> Mis mejores deseos,
> 
> ChickenBrown.


End file.
